1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power management apparatus and method, and more particularly to a power management apparatus and method use for a server room, the power management apparatus and method can collect power consumption of a plurality of PDEs (power distribution equipment) and at least one DM (digital meter), the invention does not need an independent server device, and it can count PUE (power usage effectiveness) of each period by one of the PDEs, especially to apply to a small server room.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,305,737 entitled “Power distribution apparatus with input and output power sensing and method of use” disclosed a framework in its FIG. 26, it does need a particular SPM (sentry power manager), an independent SQL server database and an independent Web server to collect power consumption information of each PDU and count PUE. Thus, prior-art can not collect the power consumption information by one of PDUs, and it can not count the PUE by one of the PDUs.
Moreover, SPM, SQL server database and Web server of prior-art need extra power supply, and therefore increase the power consumption of prior-art, there is not helpfulness for the PUE. The prior-art did not count electric power of SPM, SQL server database, Web server and network apparatus to the PUE, it did not consider the power consumption conditions of SPM, SQL server database, Web server and network apparatus. Furthermore, SPM, SQL server database and Web server of prior-art need higher apparatus costs, that will be not suitable for a small server room.